Summer Loving
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "Thomas nunca olvidaría aquel verano, las experiencias vividas, la gente que conoció, que al final perdió, y que sin embargo, son como enormes estampillas, pegadas a su memoria, a su corazón..."


_TA DA! Lo logré, al fin, aquí está el "ansiado lemmon, romance, fluff, casi tan increíblemente largo como: Where is my mind?" TWEEMAS :D Lo de WIMM? es cierto, tuvo un proceso creativo muy parecido, primero unas escenas, luego el relleno, luego editar todo (el fic es de 7054 palabras, así que, disculpen la tortura). Estaba ansiando terminarlo, estoy medio contenta con el resultado, gran parte del fic me ha gustado mucho, aunque hay algunas cosas que quería describir mas y no lo hice temiendo hacerlo mas largo y tortuoso. _

_Espero les gusté y dejen comentarios, me esforcé en la escena lemmon, lo juro, en verdad lo intenté, al principio estaba renuente a hacerla, luego me pareció un asco, pero al final creo que mas o menos entendí como funcionaba y ahora creo que debería hacer mas para perderle el miedo por completo O.O No la odien demasiado por favor; no se si clasificarlo como final feliz o triste._

_Solo dire que en este fic, Thomas es una hermosa alma torturada y Tweek tiene una obsesión con recordar el pasado._

_Detalles del "concurso" hasta el rant final :)_

* * *

Soundtrack sugerido:

Generator^first floor – Freelance whales

I've just seen a face – Jim Sturgess

I would do anything for you – Foster the people

La vie en rose – Louis Armstrong

Last Night on Earth – American Idiot Cast

Norwegian Wood- The Beatles

Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey P, Matt S, y Comedy Central, las canciones son de sus respectivos autores, músicos, casas productoras.

* * *

**Summer loving**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad_

_George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Thomas nunca olvidaría aquel verano, las experiencias vividas, la gente que conoció, que al final perdió, y que sin embargo, son como enormes estampillas, pegadas a su memoria, a su corazón.

Él tenía 15 años entonces, era finales de junio y él junto con su madre iban a visitar a su abuela en South Park, un pequeño pueblo entre las enormes y frías montañas de Colorado. A Thomas nunca le había gustado mucho aquel lugar tan pequeño, era tan limitado y aburrido; el propósito de aquel viaje era convencer a su abuela de irse a vivir con ellos a Denver, mas cerca de las atenciones médicas y a menor distancia de su hija y su nieto.

Su madre y Thomas llegaron a South Park una noche de mediados de julio, la abuela del adolescente le recibió con abrazos y apretones de mejilla que le hicieron sentir incómodo; Thomas estaba en esa edad difícil, donde todavía lo trataban como un niño pero obviamente dejo de ser uno hacia un buen rato.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que era en realidad, ni quien era él; ya tenía muchos problemas con su síndrome de Tourettes (que hacia que dijese groserías y obscenidades todo el tiempo) y ahora también tenía que lidiar con la adolescencia.

Se fue a dormir en una habitación que su abuela siempre preparaba para él, con una amplia cama y sábanas de color verde, se durmió inmediatamente, demasiado cansado por el viaje en carretera. Al día siguiente, su abuela lo levantó temprano.

-Despierta Thomas, le avisé a Kyle Broflovski que vendrías a South Park; así que te invitó a una fiesta en su nueva alberca- Thomas suspiró, su abuela era vecina de dos familias que tenían hijos de su edad: Los Tucker, y los Broflovski.

Los primeros tenían un hijo llamado Craig, era un azabache de ojos grises y fríos; a Thomas no le desagradaba, pero hablar con él podía tornarse aburrido; al parecer, el chico tenía envidia de su Tourettes, y cada vez que una maldición salía de su boca sin reprimenda alguna, decía que "tan feliz" sería si él pudiese decir todas esas palabras.

Por otro lado estaba Kyle, el hijo de la familia Broflovski, pelirrojo y de brillantes ojos verdes; para Thomas, el judío era mucho mejor que Craig, porque al menos él intentaba ignorar su Tourettes y lo trataba mas o menos normal, pero Kyle estaba demasiado apegado a su grupo de amigos, así que Thomas era una sexta llanta fácil de ignorar, y el chico no podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

Supo que no tendría opción, no importase cuanto rogase no ir, su madre y su abuela le harían sentir culpable hasta que accediese a hacer lo que le pedían, y no era precisamente algo que Thomas disfrutase, a nadie le gustaría tener a dos mujeres con cara de perrito apaleado porque insistían "no quería interactuar con gente de su edad"; iría a la fiesta de Kyle, probablemente el pelirrojo le presentaría a mas chicos de su clase que lo ignorarían o se alejarían por su problema.

Era la mejor de las dos opciones que tenía.

-Bien, iré- Su abuela le sonrió, contenta de que su nieto socializase, Thomas suspiró y se levantó de su cama, se puso su traje de baño y su camisa favorita, de varios cuadros con diferentes tonalidades de verde. Era su color favorito, el color de la vida, la naturaleza, lo calmante y pacífico. Tomó un pequeño bolso de mano y guardó ahí el libro que estaba leyendo y su libreta especial, una donde siempre escribía lo que cruzaba por su mente, donde algún día, esperaba él, saliera la inspiración para su primera novela, y no iba a ningún lado sin ella.

El chico de cabello castaño salió de la casa de su abuela sin muchas ganas, caminó unos cuantos metros a la casa de la derecha, ya podía escuchar la música y las risas, y ya se sentía fuera de lugar; la señora Broflovski le abrió cuando tocó la puerta.

-Vaya, Thomas, que bueno es verte otro verano-

-Lo mismo coño digo Señora mierda Broflovski- la señora sonrió con lástima, sabiendo que Thomas no quería insultarla –Gracias por invitarme-

-Oh, no es molestia, tú le agradas mucho a Kyle. Pasa, diviértete-

Thomas entró a la casa, caminaba con cautela, observando a todos los asistentes; había mucha gente que él no conocía, sin embargo pudo distinguir a Craig y sus amigos en una esquina, obviamente molestos, sin ganas de estar en ese lugar.

El castaño sabía que el grupo de Kyle y el grupo de Craig no se llevaban bien en lo absoluto; no entendía que hacían ahí.

-Hola Craig- saludó cortésmente, el azabache lo miro de reojo e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, saludándolo. -¿Cómo cara de culo estas?-

-mal- respondió honestamente –harto de estar aquí-

-y sin embargo tu nos hiciste venir, Craig- lo molestó un castaño, Thomas no recordaba bien su nombre –y solo para ver a "tu" chico unos minutos. Espero que al menos hagas que venir aquí valga la pena y le hables de una vez por todas-

-Sabes que no lo va a hacer, Clyde; va a quedarse aquí, parado, babeando por él mientras que está con Stan y compañía- respondió un chico de color al lado del castaño.

Thomas no entendía de quien hablaban, ni si quiera sabía que como él, Craig era gay. Prefirió despedirse del trio y buscar a Kyle antes de que escuchase mas sobre la persona misteriosa de Tucker o empezase con su adulación hacia su tourettes. Salió hacia el patio, donde gran parte de la gente se concentraba, gran parte de ellos sumergidos en el agua, riendo y disfrutando del sol que rara vez visitaba al pueblo.

-Hola Thomas- le saludo un rubio, Leopold Stotch; Kyle había intentado hacerlos amigos el año anterior, pero el rubio se asustaba demasiado por el Tourettes de Thomas, además de que otro amigo de Kyle, Kenny McCormick, terminó odiándolo todo ese verano –Es bueno verte-

-Si lo mismo cabrón digo puta Butters- el rubio tragó en seco, sonrió nerviosamente y guió a Thomas a una parte lejana de la alberca, ahí estaban Kyle, Stanley, Kenny y Cartman, gente que él conocía mejor, gracias a Broflovski.

-Hola Thomas- le saludó el pelirrojo, saliendo de la alberca, mas alto y mas apuesto de lo que lo recordaba –que bueno que hayas venido, quiero presentarte a alguien… ¡Hey Tweek!- dijo, moviendo las manos para llamar la atención. Un chico rubio hizo su aparición, era muy delgado, con enormes y redondos ojos cafés, labios voluminosos y atrayentes, nariz respingada.

Thomas no había creído en ángeles hasta ese día, hasta que vio aquellas orbes cálidas y la palidez de su piel.

-Kyle agh, ¿qué pasa?- respondió el ángel, su voz era melódica.

-Tweek, él es Thomas, es el nieto de mi vecina que viene a South Park en el verano. Thomas, él es Tweek, es un amigo, creo que se llevarían muy bien- Los ojos cafés se fijaron en Thomas, y él creyó se podría morir; nunca había visto ojos tan grandes y bellos; el castaño quería impresionar al rubio, así que intentó pararse erguido y sonreír.

-Hola, mucho gusto, VERGA- la cara del rubio fue de sorpresa cuando aquella ultima palabra salió de su boca; Thomas maldijo a su suerte, o por lo menos a su tourettes.

-¿Disculpa? ¿qué agh dijiste?-

-Lo lamento yo… solo perra… no fue puta… perdón carajo- El castaño no supo si esa ultima grosería fue su tourettes o lo que estaba pensando de su situación en esos instantes.

-Thomas tiene tourettes- explicó Kyle, defendiendo al chico –es por eso que dice tantas malas palabras, pero no es por ofender, no puede controlarlo-

-Oh- susurró el rubio, Thomas miró a sus pies, muy apenado –entiendo… está, gah, bien Thomas, yo tampoco puedo agh controlar mis espasmos- los ojos verdes del aludido vieron directo al ángel, esté le sonrió modestamente, sin un ápice de mentira: en verdad comprendía la situación de Thomas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo, Tweek asintió con la cabeza muy rápido mientras un dulce "aja" salió de su boca.

-No puedo dejar de temblar, y siempre termino gah gritando- Thomas sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado, por primera vez en su vida, su Tourettes no era un impedimento, o algo de que le impidiese ser tratado como un ser humano normal.

-Sabía que se llevarían bien- concluyó Kyle –yo iré con Stan y los otros chicos, pero ustedes diviértanse- ambos asintieron, ojos verdes chocando con ojos cafés. Una extraña fuerza en el pecho de Thomas hizo que se sintiera mas grande, mas cómodo, mas cálido.

Thomas habló con Tweek toda la mañana, el rubio era ligeramente paranoico, y cambiaba de temas con rapidez, pero con tal naturalidad, que el castaño no resentía los cambios. Ambos tenían 15 años y tenían casi la misma altura, aunque Thomas tenía una complexión saludable mientras que la de Tweak era demasiado delgada; ambos eran tímidos y sin embargo reían como viejos amigos cuando hablaban de películas de George Lucas o de la poca calidad de la televisión contemporánea .

En cuestión de horas Thomas sabía que la película favorita de Tweek era Jurasic Park, que su banda favorita era The Beatles, que su color favorito también era el verde, que amaba el café, que le gustaría dedicarse a la paleontología algún día y que intentaba sin mucho éxito ser vegetariano; Thomas no tuvo problemas en compartir la misma clase de información con él, de cómo lloraba siempre al final de E.T. o como le fascinaba las canciones de Louis Armstrong, que era alérgico a la mantequilla de maní, que pretendía se escritor cuando fuese adulto y que desearía comer pizza el resto de su vida. La clase de cosas que solo se cuenta a alguien en quien se confía.

Thomas se sentía muy a gusto por primera vez, y no pudo evitar preguntarse donde estuvo Tweek los veranos anteriores que visitó South Park; en cuanto el tema de gustos personales se terminó, ambos ya se contaban secretos y vivencias pasadas.

-¿Conoces a Craig? – preguntó asombrado Tweek.

-Sí, ¿te es muy perra difícil de creer?-

-Un poco… al parecer él y yo éramos mejores amigos cuando niños- declaró el rubio –pero sé que no es muy sociable-

-Lo sé, no hablamos coño mucho, creo que solo le gusta mierda escucharme hablar por puta mi tourettes … ¿Por qué dejaron de ser amigos? perra- preguntó, el rubio dejo de mirarle a los ojos, una expresión dolida se enmarcó en su rostro –oh, lo lamento, mierda, no debí cara de culo preguntar-

-No, no es molestia; eso solo que yo ya no recuerdo bien, fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos niños, si no fuese por las fotografías que tiene mi madre, o las vagas memorias que tengo, probablemente no recordaría su existencia… y duele tener una laguna completamente negra en tu memoria, seguramente él tampoco me recuerda; es triste lo rápido que acaban las amistades, los lazos, pero supongo es naturaleza humana-

Thomas no respondió , mientras se ordenaba mentalmente nunca volver a mencionar a Craig frente a Tweek; el silencio fue incómodo y duro demasiado tiempo para el gusto de ambas partes.

-Es tarde, creo que ya debería irme- susurró Tweek minutos después, el castaño se sintió triste, quería seguir platicando con el rubio, quería seguir cerca de él -¿Quieres que gah nos veamos mañana? Mis padres tienen una cafetería en la calle central, podríamos desayunar y pasear un rato-

-Sí- respondió inmediatamente Thomas, no sabía si su madre tenía planes para el verano, pero honestamente, le importaba un carajo si los tenía; el ángel quería verlo, quería estar con él. ¿Qué estúpido diría que no? -¿10 de la mañana? Coño-

-Seguro- ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, Thomas se sentía en una nube, en alguna especie de realidad alterna, y era feliz. No fue hasta que salieron de la casa que el castaño se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y el cielo tenía una tonalidad entre naranja y rojiza.

-Me la he pasado agh bien-

-Si coño, yo igual- en un movimiento inesperado, Tweek abrazó a Thomas.

-Te veré mañana- susurró a su oído, las piernas del castaño empezaron a temblar, y creyó por un momento que se desmayaría. El momento se terminó tan rápido como inició, Tweek se fue, pero Thomas regresó a casa de su abuela con una sonrisa.

-Thomas, que bueno verte, pasaste todo el día fuera, ¿te la pasaste bien en casa de los Broflovski?-

-Increíble- respondió Thomas, subiendo los escalones de a brinco –buenas noches- dijo, a pesar de que eran las 6 de la tarde.

Esa noche soñó con Tweek, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por un camino dorado, mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, y la luna iluminaba sus alrededores. Y se sintió en paz.

Al día siguiente visitó a Tweek en el Harbucks que sus padres tenían; el rubio le sonrió mientras le hacia sentarse y le servía su bebida caliente y varias galletas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó Tweek inocentemente, Thomas cerró los ojos mientras meditaba profundamente.

-¿Quisieras ver películas conmigo?- el rubio asintió, Thomas intentó pagar su desayuno pero Tweek insistió en que el lo había invitado y él pagaría (que se traducía mas bien a un descuento en su sueldo).

Ambos fueron al único cine del pueblo, sentándose en la butaca de la ultima fila, había algunas parejas a lo largo de la sala, pero ninguna parecía particularmente interesada en la película. Thomas no les culpaba sin embargo, él tampoco estaba poniendo mucha atención al film, estaba mas concentrado en su pareja, en como las luces de la pantalla iluminaban el rostro de Tweek, resaltando su nariz respingada mientras luces se reflejaban en las pupilas del chico.

Thomas concluyó que no podía existir algo ni tan remotamente perfecto como Tweek Tweak.

Fueron dos semanas las que convivió con aquel rubio paranoico, pero fueron las dos mejores semanas de su vida. Todos los días iniciaban igual, "¿Que quieres hacer hoy?", le preguntaba Tweek a Thomas, y entonces iniciaba la verdadera aventura: rentar una lancha y navegar en Stark's Pond; tomar la vieja bicicleta de Tweek y andar por las calles, Thomas pedaleando, Tweek de pie, aferrándose a su cuerpo; visitó la casa de los Tweak, y ambos vieron sus películas favoritas mientras se aventaban palomitas el uno al otro.

Y aquel fuerte palpitar en el pecho de Thomas crecía con las horas, volviéndose mas potente.

Pasó tanto tiempo fuera de la casa, que no tuvo tiempo de escuchar las conversaciones que tuvieron su madre y su abuela, así que cuando le dijeron que tomaron una decisión, y su abuela se mudaría con ellos a Denver, se quedó mudo. En menos de dos semanas, su opinión sobre South Park había dado un giro de 180 grados, y ahora ya no tendría ninguna excusa para visitar aquel pueblo montañés.

-"¿A un día de verano compararte? Más hermosura y suavidad posees. Tiembla el brote de mayo bajo el viento y el estío no dura casi nada. A veces demasiado brilla el ojo solar, y otras su tez de oro se apaga; toda belleza alguna vez declina, ajada por la suerte o por el tiempo. Pero eterno será el verano tuyo. No perderás la gracia, ni la Muerte se jactará de ensombrecer tus pasos cuando crezcas en versos inmortales. Vivirás mientras alguien vea y sienta y esto pueda vivir y te dé vida,"- terminó de leer Tweek, mientras daba una vuelta a la hoja del libro. Estaban en medio del bosque que cercaba al pueblo, el sol era cálido y el aire era fresco. La cabeza del rubio estaba colocada sobre las piernas de Thomas, quien estaba sentado, apoyandose en el tronco de un árbol frondoso -¿En quién crees que se haya basado Shakespeare para escribir sus sonetos? ¿Se los dedicaría siempre a la misma persona, o fueron varias a lo largo de su vida?-

Thomas no respondió, en lugar de eso pasaba su mano derecha sobre los mechones amarillos; Tweek se veía mas apuesto ese día, tal vez era el sol reflejando en su piel pálida, o era la playera de manga larga que utilizaba, de un color café y la imagen de un dinosaurio, Tweek estaba encantado con ellos.

-Me voy a ir de South Park- ojos cafés se nublaron de tristeza, mientras Tweek mordía sus labios, cerrando el libro.

-Bien, sabíamos que eso pasaría ; tienes que volver a tu casa. Pero nos veremos el otro año- dijo, intentando ser positive, Thomas negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi abuela se mudará con nosotros a Denver, va a vender la casa… no voy a volver Tweek- el rubio se levantó del regazo del castaño, sus ojos abiertos en desmesura. El aire alrededor de ellos cambió, era mas frío, y el sol fue Escondido por un montón de nubes grises.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

-Mi madre la convenció, en la ciudad hay mas comodidades, y estará mas cerca de atención medica si se presenta una emergencia. Es lo mejor para ella-

Tweek no dijo nada por un rato, solo se concentró en el libro, sus manos recorrían la tapa y el lomo distraidamente.

-Entiendo- susurró el rubio, y de un movimiento súbito abrazó a Thomas, el castaño sintió como el cuerpo de Tweek temblaba entre sus brazos, y un sollozo se hizo audible cerca de su cuello.

-No llores Tweek- le pidió el castaño.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo en un sollozo el chico.

A Thomas le hubiese encantado decirle que el tampoco quería irse, pero el momento se rompió cuando varías gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos, el aire ahora soplaba con mayor fuerza, sesgando las hojas de los árboles, las nubes grises empezaban a vaciar su contenido, empapando a los chicos.

-Debemos irnos- dijo Thomas, tomando la mano del rubio.

-Espera, sé donde podemos refugiarnos un rato, al menos hasta que baje la lluvia-

El rubio guió a Thomas entre los árboles, las copas de estos eran tan frondosos que las gotas de lluvia apenas y lograban tocarlos, Thomas no estaba seguro a donde se dirigían, pero notaba a Tweek seguro, así que no dudo que el chico los pondría a salvo.

Y para su sorpresa, llegaron a un árbol enorme donde se sostenía una construcción sencilla de madera.

-¿Eso es una casa del árbol?- Tweek asintió con la cabeza mientras se agarraba de una tabla que era el primer escalón.

-Mi papá y yo la construimos, cuando era niño, intentabamos pasar tiempo juntos- dijo mientras escalaba, Thomas empezó a subir tras de él. Tweek empujo una madera y entró a la construcción con el castaño en sus talones.

Era demasiado simple, había un pequeño agujero de forma cuadrada que servía de ventana y una caja de cartón en otra esquina, Tweek la abrió y sacó una manta vieja. Hizo señas con sus manos para que Thomas se acercase, el castaño lo hizo, se sentó junto a él, y Tweek pasó aquella frasada sobre sus espaldas, ambos intentaron acercarse mas, dandose calor entre ellos.

-Thomas, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que un día me enseñarías lo que has escrito en tu libreta?- Thomas asintió, recordaba ese día, fue cuando vieron E.T. en casa de Tweek, y como prometió, terminó llorando al final, sacó su libreta para intentar describir aquella extraña emocion entre alegría y melancolia. Tweek notó el movimiento y le preguntó que hacía, el castaño no tuvo mas opcion que explicarle sobre su libreta especial, y el rubio logró que le prometiese un día enseñarsela. -¿Crees… que podrías enseñarmela ahora?-

-Yo…- Thomas intentó buscarse alguna excusa, un motivo para no hacerlo, quería ser escritor, pero muchas veces, lo que escribía le apenaba, le llegaba a parecer tonto –supongo que sí- aceptó al final, sacando la libreta del bolsillo de su pantalón –promete no reírte- pidió. Tweek hizo una mueca con su boca, muy parecida a una sonrisa y abrió la libreta, buscando la ultima entrada, Thomas tragó en seco, su ultimo escrito estaba inspirado en Tweek.

Los ojos cafés se movían al ritmo de la lectura, una expresión dulce enmarcando su rostro.

-Esto es… lindo- dijo, mientras leía en voz alta algo de lo que Thomas escribió –cada vez que sonríe, mi corazón se detiene, y luego vuelve a latir, golpeando contra mis costillas, recordándome que estoy vivo, que él es real, y que está conmigo. Sus labios se mueven cuales cuerdas de un instrumento, y de ella sale música que no he escuchado en ningún otro lugar, y ahí mismo, encantado con la belleza de su voz, podría echarme a dormir, y soñaría con un mundo donde nada ni nadie nos pudiese separar. Juntos para la eternidad-

Thomas se sentía incómodo, lo que había escrito era estúpido, mal estructurado, había sido solo una chispa en aquel momento, cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que dejar a Tweek en ese pueblo para no verlo nunca. Tweek tomó su rostro con sus manos, los ojos de ambos chocaron, verde contra café, una corriente eléctrica recorrió al castaño de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Te coño gustó?-

-Si… espero que no pienses que soy un entrometido pero, ¿En quien pensabas cuando lo escribiste?-

Al castaño le hubiese gustado decirle que se estaba entrometiendo, que no iba a responder aquella pregunta, que no se metiese; y sin embargo, verlo tan cerca, sus labios a unos centímetros de los propios, había alterado sus sentidos, y no estaba pensando claramente.

-En ti, lo hice pensando en ti- respondió honestamente, entonces Tweek lo besó.

Fue lento, tierno, suave, sus labios rozándose de manera tímida y curiosa, como uno espera que sea su primer beso con la persona de la que se enamoró.

Terminó pronto, y sin embargo, para ambos pareció una eternidad, una vida entera; Thomas fue el primero en abrir los ojos, Tweek aun los tenía cerrados, sus mejillas lucían rojas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus pestañas rozando sus pómulos.

La encarnación de la belleza.

-Creo que ha dejado de llover- susurró Thomas, sin idea alguna de que decir, o como proceder.

-Vayamos a tu casa entonces, está mas cerca- razonó el rubio, alejándose de él mientras abría los ojos.

Ambos bajaron de la casa del árbol y caminaron en silencio, pero ese no era incómodo, era mas bien tranquilizador, era como la espera, como cuando se sabe que algo mejor se acerca y lo único que uno puede hacer es ser paciente pues está muy próximo.

Llegar a casa de la abuela de Thomas no fue difícil, ambos estaban ligeramente mojados por la lluvia, suspiraron de alivio cuando sintieron el calor de la casa al entrar.

-Vayamos a mi cara de culo habitación, puedo prestarte perra ropa-

-Sí, gracias- subieron las escaleras, sus cuerpos muy juntos, brazos rozándose mientras avanzaban. Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-Estoy seguro que mi ropa perra te quedará mierda ligeramente grande puta-

-No hay agh prisa; Ven, siéntate conmigo-

Thomas no creía muy buena idea quedarse tanto tiempo con la ropa mojada, pensó que se podrían resfriar, mas por alguna razón, ignoró aquel sentido básico de la supervivencia y se sentó con Tweek al pie de la cama.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte- susurró Tweek, su mano derecha empezó a acariciar el antebrazo de Thomas, dejando un cosquilleo a su paso –me hubiese gustado que te quedases mas tiempo-

-A mi también- admitió Thomas, disfrutando de las caricias, deseando poder retribuir el favor –No preferirías recostarte, te ves cansado- Tweek se quitó los zapatos en respuesta, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el colchón, suspirando ante la obvia comodidad, Thomas hizo lo mismo.

-Thomas… ¿cómo voy a recordarte?-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Quiero decir, nunca nos tomamos una fotografía juntos, y es muy probable que no volvamos a vernos… ¿Cómo vas a recordarme?-

Thomas no supo que responder, era una verdad que la capacidad de la memoria humana era increíblemente extraña, que podía ser muy buena en general, pero nunca detallista; con los años, era probable que Thomas olvidara a Tweek, que fuese mas bien un fantasma, o una cosa que se imaginó; ese pensamiento era aterrador, él no quería olvidar.

No pudo responder.

Fue entonces que Tweek acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó, cabello rubio esparcido en la almohada, y Thomas encima de él, intentando no poner todo su peso sobre el delgado rubio. Ese beso no era tan dulce ni tan romántico como el primero, era mas emocional, pasional, desesperado; las temblorosas manos del rubio desabrocharon uno por uno los botones de la camisa verde del castaño con lentitud y delicadeza.

-espera… no tenemos mierda que hacer esto-

-yo sé- susurró el rubio, mientras que besaba sus mejillas, sus piernas se abrieron dando espacio a Thomas para acomodarse entre ellas –pero quiero que lo hagamos… te amo, no sé si sea aquel amor que siempre nos venden, que dura toda la vida y es rosa todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, en este instante, siento que te amo, y te deseo- Tweek terminó de quitarle la camisa a Thomas, sus dedos rozaban la piel de manera suave, como dibujando círculos invisibles en su espalda –¿tu quieres hacer esto?- preguntó, susurrando contra la oreja de Thomas, su nariz aspiraba el olor del shampoo del castaño.

-He querido hacerlo, coño hoy que me besaste en aquella casa del árbol… cuando te puta vi en aquella fiesta en la piscina perra. Te deseo tanto, Tweek Tweak- admitió, el rubio bajo él sonrió, mientras que con cuidado recostaba Thomas en la cama, siendo él quien tuviese el control de la situación, sus piernas a los costados del castaño.

-Nunca he hecho esto- dijo el rubio avergonzado, sus manos acariciando el pecho de Thomas, sus oscuros pezones poniéndose rígidos ante el contacto de los dedos –pero he visto algunas… películas-

Thomas tragó en seco cuando sintió la mano derecha de Tweek sobre su entre pierna, moviendo la palma de su mano de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué clase de películas?- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño, mientras gemía.

-Ya sabes- dijo el chico, sus mejillas tornándose rojas –ese agh tipo de películas- la mano del rubio dejó crear ese movimiento y un sonido desconocido salió de la garganta de Thomas, como quejándose –si no te gusta, me detengo- aseguró, mientras que su boca se dirigió al vientre plano de Thomas, su lengua creando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel.

-¿Cómo no podría gustarme? Lo estás puta haciendo tan bien… pero, podrías colocar tu mano de nuevo sobre verga mi…-

-Tranquilo, tengo mejores planes para tu pene- aquella ultima palabra salió de los labios del rubio de manera casi silenciosa, haciendo obvia su pena; sin embargo sus manos volvieron a acariciar el miembro de Thomas mientras al mismo tiempo desabrochaban los botones y bajaban los cierres necesarios. –Se siente tan bien… tan, tan duro-

-Por favor- rogó Thomas, no muy seguro de que era lo que estaba pidiendo; el rubio asintió, mientras que tomaba con sus dedos los bordes del pantalón y del bóxer negro de Thomas, el castaño creyó que moriría de combustión espontánea en ese mismo lugar.

Su ropa quedó abandonada en alguna parte de la cama, Tweek la aventó sin cuidado alguno mientras que relamía sus labios, sus ojos fijos en el miembro erecto del castaño.

-Esto es mejor que las películas- susurró el rubio, sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus muslos, subiendo mas y mas rápido hasta llegar a sus testículos, Thomas gimió sonoramente cuando las manos se dedicaron a masajear su pene de arriba abajo, de manera lenta, erótica.

-No te detengas- rogó, la velocidad con que Tweek lo masajeaba empezó a subir, como intentando enloquecer al castaño –Mas, coño, por favor-

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Tweek inocentemente.

-Sí, verga eres increíble- gritó el castaño, su rostro se sonrojaba mientras se encontraba moviendo sus caderas al compás del movimiento de las manos de Tweek.

-Entonces, agh, creo que esto te va a encantar- susurró, sus manos se alejaron del miembro, colocándose sobre las caderas de Thomas, deteniendo su movimiento; antes de si quiera poder protestar por tan repentina acción, Thomas sintió algo suave besar la cabeza de su pene, era la boca de Tweak, quien repitió aquel movimiento con dulzura.

-Coño, Tweek, que bien se siente, mierda, mas- el rubio accedió, con lentitud, empezó a meter el pene de Thomas en su boca, su cabeza subía y bajaba mientras chupaba aquel pedazo de carne, su cabello amarillo rozaba la piel del chico con tourettes cuando llegaba a la base, su lengua, caliente y húmeda, se movía sobre aquel miembro como si estuviese saboreando un dulce. Las manos de Thomas se enredaron en aquellos mechones de pelo lacio y despeinado, intentando acelerar el ritmo en que se movía aquella boca –Sí, coño, sí, Tweek, mas rápido, verga, tan cálido-

El rubio empezó a gemir con el pene aun dentro de su boca, aquellas vibraciones hicieron mella en Thomas, haciéndole gritar de gusto, mientras que intentaba liberar sus caderas del agarre de Tweek. Algo dentro de Thomas se liberaba, rompía cadenas invisibles, haciendo que una corriente de electricidad le recorriese la espina vertebral, mientras que los dedos de sus pies se contorsionaban de manera anormal.

Era simplemente maravilloso, y luego se detuvo, Tweek sacó aquel miembro de su boca, dejando a su paso un ligero rastro de saliva. El rubio entonces empezó a desnudarse frente a Thomas, cuyo miembro debía alcanzar al menos los 15 centímetros y lucía rojo, ávido de atención.

-Thomas, yo agh, yo quiero, ugh, cuanta presión… yo quiero que tu… que… que tu seas… házmelo- pidió el chico -¿quieres hacérmelo? ¿cierto?- preguntó dudoso, mientras terminaba de sacarse los calzoncillos blancos, quedándose desnudo. Su pene estaba rodeado por pequeños pelos dorados, y era mucho mas delgado y pequeño que el del castaño.

-¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿En las películas?- preguntó el chico con tourettes, mientras se sentaba, tomando a Tweek por la cintura, recostándolo suavemente en la cama.

-Uno de ellos se ponía una especie de crema en los dedos, y se los metía, para que se acostumbrase; luego ese chico entraba en el otro, y se comenzaba a mover-

-No tenemos crema- le recordó Thomas, mientras que su lengua empezó a morder un pezón rosado de Tweek.

-Agh, mierda- gritó, mientras que con sus manos, se aferraba a la espalda de Thomas, sus uñas dejando marcas sobre la virgen piel –El otro, Thomas, gah, el otro- el castaño accedió, moviendo su cabeza en dirección al otro botón rosado mientras que su mano seguía pellizcando al que había atendido previamente –saliva, podrías usar saliva-

-¿No te importará? No suena como la manera mas "limpia" de proceder- preguntó en voz baja el castaño, asombrado de su voz pudiese bajar a tales octavas, mientras que dejaba el pecho de su rubio para marcar su cuello, succionando la piel blanca y suave de su yugular; algo parecido a un maullido hizo eco en la habitación, un par de piernas blancas se enredaron en las caderas de Thomas, con una agilidad desconocida.

-No, hazlo- le rogó, los dedos de Thomas se acercaron a los labios de Tweek, quien de inmediato los recibió gustosamente, lamiendo y humedeciendo con impaciencia. Su rostro hacía las expresiones mas bellas y atractivas que el castaño hubiese visto en su vida, logrando que su miembro se endureciese aun mas.

-Voy a verga estallar, te necesito- gruñó, mientras movía sus dedos a la parte trasera de su joven amante, insertando con cuidado cada dedo dentro de aquel joven cuerpo, uno por uno, luego dos al mismo tiempo, luego solo uno, moviéndose con mayor velocidad, luego los tres.

-Agh… Thomas… tan delicioso… déjame sentirte a ti… por favor…- el rubio le susurró a su oído, mientras que sus caderas se movían, su estrecho interior haciendo presión contra aquellas manos.

-Date la vuelta, apóyate en tus manos y tus rodillas- ordenó Thomas, el rubio de inmediato lo hizo, dejando al aire su espalda, su trasero pequeño y delgado, su entrada dilatada –supongo que será mas fácil así- susurró –he escuchado que duele la primera vez-

-sé gentil, por favor-

-lo seré, te lo prometo- dijo con nerviosismo, con ganas de detenerse ahí mismo ¿y si lo lastimaba? ¿y si se lastimaba? ¿y si no les gustaba? Había tantas dudas golpeando en el cráneo del castaño; y sin embargo otra parte de él, una mas segura, confiaba en que todo saldría bien, que todo sería tan mágico como prometía serlo. Dejo que esa parte de si mismo lo guiara, su mano derecha tomó su miembro, su mano izquierda separó ligeramente las nalgas del rubio.

La punta de su pene entró con cuidado a aquella pequeña cavidad, y Thomas creyó que ahí mismo se vendría, era estrecha y cálida, inclusive mejor que la boca de Tweek (lo cual era casi imposible de superar). Un pequeño sollozo llamó su atención, haciendo que el nerviosismo regresase con una fuerza desconocida.

-¿Tweek?- susurró, deteniéndose en el acto, intentando moverse lo menos posible, acariciando aquella delgada espalda, consolándolo, mas sollozos se hicieron audibles –no estábamos listos, voy a sal…-

-No- habló Tweek –no quiero que nos detengamos, solo dame unos minutos- el castaño asintió, mientras que con un doloroso autocontrol se quedaba quieto, moviendo solo sus manos, acariciando cada rincón posible de aquel cuerpo menudo –Thomas… creo que deberías seguir, me siento mejor; por favor- pidió en un susurró.

El castaño siguió penetrando, haciéndolo aun mas lenta y cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no producir mas dolor para Tweek; supuso que estaba funcionando, por los ligeros gemidos que salían de la garganta del rubio; al final, logro meter todo su pene en aquella pequeña entrada, y su cuerpo se sentía tenso, ardiente, como una bomba a punto de estallar.

Comenzó a moverse, dando estocadas ligeras contra el cuerpo de Tweek, quien empezó a mover sus caderas junto con Thomas, el sonido de la piel chocando fue mas sonoro, mientras que los gemidos de placer se hacían mas constantes, menos discretos.

-Ugh Thomas, rápido, mas rápido… agh, que bien se siente… Thomas- repetía Tweek una y otra vez, mientras que aquel pedazo de carne entraba y salía de su recto, con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

-Tweek, coño- musitaba entre dientes el castaño, mientras sentía que aquellas paredes se contraían, apretándolo, estrujándolo, fundiendo los cuerpos como si fuesen uno solo –voy a… voy a… ¡TWEEK!- gritó, mientras la bomba dentro de él explotaba, regando su semen dentro del cuerpo del rubio; hubo un momento de calma, de gozo, una luz blanca lo envolvió, llevándoselo lejos de ese lugar, haciéndole sentir pleno, diferente, completo y feliz.

Poco a poco aquella luz empezó a desvanecerse, los colores regresaban, el mundo volvía a tener su forma original, y sin embargo, de manera figurativa, Thomas sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Cuando al fin recobró el control de su cuerpo, procedió a salir de Tweek, dejando de ser una sola entidad para volver a ser dos. Ambos se aventaron sobre la cama al mismo tiempo, luciendo completamente exhaustos pero con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Se miraron a los ojos, cafés contra verde, el momento era mas mágico de lo que se imaginaron, mejor que cualquier película romántica, o películas para adultos.

-Gracias- le susurró Tweek.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-Que seas el primero, que has logrado dejar tu huella, que nunca voy a olvidarte-

-¿Olvidarme?- preguntó extrañado Thomas, era la segunda vez aquella noche en que Tweek tocaba el tema.

-Tengo miedo de que conforme crezco, voy a ir a olvidando las vivencias, como ha pasado con mi infancia, que son solo borrones que no puedo distinguir con claridad; la idea de que un día mire atrás, y que me de cuenta que en realidad no viví, pues no recuerdo haber vivido, me aterra; sería una existencia vacía, sin nada que me hiciese feliz, que nada me marcase, y que pase por la vida de la gente sin dejar marca, como un simple artículo de utilería… ¿Te parece tonto?-

-No, tiene sentido… es como ese dicho, no hay que temerle a la muerte, si no a la vida-

-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-No lo recuerdo, lo leí una vez… ¿vas a olvidarme entonces?-

-No, ya no podré olvidarte Thomas, eres parte de mí; hacía unas horas era una persona distinta de la que soy ahora. Soy alguien diferente, y es por ti… fuiste mi primero en todo, mi primera vez, mi primer beso, mi primer amor. Ya no podrán hablar de Tweek Tweak sin que se hable de Thomas, es como haber renacido, como haber descubierto un nuevo país, es un inicio-

-¿No vas a olvidarme?-

-Nunca- susurró con seguridad el rubio, mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño -¿y tú?-

-Jamás- aseguró.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez un día, cuando seas un escritor importante, y hayas vendido miles de libros podrías escribir sobre este día, y a la gente le gustaría, y serías aun mas famoso, y todo en la vida estaría bien-

-Tal vez, tal vez un día haga la historia de un ángel rubio que llegaba yo, y como logre que se enamorase de mí-

-Suena bien- susurró el rubio, su dedo índice volvía a jugar sin mucha energía con uno de los pezones de Thomas; si el castaño no hubiese estado tan cansado, tal vez le hubiese hecho el amor por segunda vez a Tweek. Pero estaba bien así, todo en esos momentos era perfecto.

-Tweek- dijo en un susurro –en este instante, en este momento, me siento completo, me siento feliz… estoy exactamente donde debo y quiero estar… gracias a ti… te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti- Si Tweek dijo algo después de eso, Thomas no lo supo, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la oscuridad, flotando en ella con tranquilidad, mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba; Morfeo se lo llevó, pero ni en sueños dejo de sonreír.

…

Cuando despertó, pudo sentir encima el peso de las sábanas, la suavidad de su almohada contra su cabeza, el colchón debajo de sí.

Pero Tweek ya no estaba ahí, aquella presencia cálida y amorosa se había desvanecido, su aroma ya no era tan fuerte, y su lado de la cama estaba ya frío, lo que significaba que se había ido ya hace mucho.

-Tweek- lo llamó, como esperando que mágicamente, el rubio apareciese, pero fue en vano.

Tomó su celular de la mesa de noche, eran ya las 6 de la mañana, en dos horas se iría de South Park, y no volvería jamás, y no lo volvería a ver. Lo que significaba que se habían despedido con un "te amo".

Aquella realidad hizo que su estomago se revolviese de manera incómoda; se levantó de la cama con cuidado, completamente consciente de su desnudez. En la esquina de una mesa, pudo ver su ropa doblada, pero había algo que no encajaba, en lugar de una camisa verde, había una playera de color café, no fue hasta que la desdobló que vio el estampado de color verde, era la playera de Tweek, así que era muy probable que el rubio se hubiese llevado su camisa a cuadros favorita.

Y eso no le molestó en absoluto; en todo caso, solo le molestaba no habérsela vista puesta. Tomó la ropa y se dirigió a la ducha, el agua caliente aclaraba su mente, limpiaban el sudor y los fluidos adheridos en su cuerpo. Se puso ropa limpia, cepillo sus cabellos y sus dientes, se detuvo a mirarse al espejo, analizando su reflejo, quien era en esos momentos, y por primera vez, se sintió a gusto consigo mismo.

Se colocó la playera de Tweek, y esta se adhirió a su torsos y brazos como una nueva capa de piel, como una parte perdida de si mismo.

-Thomas- tocaron a su puerta –ya estamos listas, guarda tus maletas y saca tus sabanas de la secadora- el castaño se rió ante el último comentario, al menos Tweek tuvo la decencia de lavar las sabanas que mancharon la noche anterior, evitándole una explicación incómoda a su madre y su abuela.

Después de varios minutos, todas las maletas estaban en la camioneta que contrataron y en el auto. La abuela de Thomas miró a la casa con nostalgia, como intentando absorber la imagen, el numero de ventanas, el color de la pared. El castaño se acercó a ella, y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

-¿Extrañaras este lugar?-

-¿Cómo extrañar algo que siempre está contigo?- preguntó la mujer, Thomas la miró extrañado –podemos dejar el espacio físico, el lugar, la zona geográfica especifico; pero los recuerdos, las vivencias, los sentimientos, estos viven en nosotros, nos moldan. Tal vez no podemos recordarlo todo, pero siempre terminamos recordando lo verdaderamente importante. Físicamente me voy de South Park, pero una parte de mí, está atada a este pueblo-

-Me gusta como suena eso- dijo con sinceridad el castaño, entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería la mujer.

-Puedes escribirlo, eres bueno en eso-

Un claxon los sacó de su ensoñación, su madre ya estaba en el asiento del piloto, y hacia señas con sus manos para que se apresurasen a entrar. Thomas no miró atrás cuando cerró la puerta del vehículo, en lugar de eso, sacó su vieja libreta, e inmediatamente empezó a escribir, y no dejo de hacerlo todo el camino.

Escribió su historia, de cómo fue tocado por un ángel, de cómo aquel ángel le hizo ver cosas de una manera distinta, de cómo simples cosas como las luces del cine reflejadas sobre pupilas podían ser mágicas, sobre películas y libretas, sobre sonetos y versos, sobre los besos en una casa del árbol y un te amo al final de la noche…

Un amor de verano, un gran tema para una primera novela.

* * *

_¿El fin? Admito que me encanta el tweemas (mi ship crack favorito, seguido por el buttersxclyde) espero si les haya gustado, admítanlo, a Tweek le gustarían los dinosaurios, están extintos y no pueden dañarlo :) espero me haya salido bien y les gustara._

_Ok, había dicho en otro fic que planteaba hacer un concurso y que los tres primeros lugares tendría un one shot dedicado solo a ellos; pero, hace poco alguien escribió un fic, inspirado en "shout" (Vicpin, lean sus historias: Muerte Redentora y Funeral de Fuego, están increíbles) y en mensajes me hizo una petición sobre un TrentxKyle (que seguro publico este fin de semana) y en vista de tan buen fic que escribió inspirada en un fic mío, pensé en retribuirle el favor._

_Luego pensé que era injusto para varias personas por aquí que siempre se toman la molestia de comentar en varias de mis historias y en una que otra ocasión me hacen sugerencias, así que, con un cierto espíritu de retribución que me corrió por la mente decidí que **¡TODAS TIENEN FIC!** (bueno algo así, en estos momentos, me siento Oprah)._

_La mecánica es muy simple, a partir de la hora de publicación de este fic, aceptó pedidos, tienen 24 horas para pedirme un one shot, del personaje o pareja que quieran (advierto, en cuestión de parejas intento ser muy flexible, pero hay una pareja que si no puedo destrozar: style, y llego a ser bastante inflexible con Craig, o está con Tweek o no está con nadie, por Tweek no se preocupen, por mi el rubio puede tener orgías con Thomas, Christophe o cualquier otro personaje). Pueden escribirlo en su comentario en caso de que quieran comentar en este monstruoso one shot, si no quieren hacerlo, pueden enviar su petición vía private messaging, incluso aceptare anónimos. _

_Asi que si quieren leer un, no sé, Gregory y Dog poo, Christophe y Tweek, Kenny y Eric, o un fic enfocado a un solo personaje, pídanlo, que tienen todo un día para hacerlo; pueden colocar incluso algún genero en especifico y yo intentaré en la medida de lo posible, acatar sus peticiones. _

_¿Cuando se publicaran todas estas peticiones? La próxima semana regreso a la uní (debería estar haciendo tarea) así que, como siempre que estoy de regreso en diseño, todo se alenta, intentaré ser lo mas rápida que pueda, así que estas dos semanas deberían ser de "escribir y publicar". No se desesperen si no publico de inmediato; también no sé si quieran que publique los one shots por separado, o los tenga como un multichapter, pueden votar._

_Espero que les guste está mecánica, es mi "gracias por leer todas las locuras que publico". _

_Dejen comentarios, o mensajes; nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_

_PD. si me lees regularmente (si lo haces, te amo), sabes que tengo planeado unos multichapters, en mi profile tengo una encuesta para saber cual preferirían se publique primero :) si se les antoja votar, voten (diría amlove, voto por voto). _


End file.
